Frankenberry
Frankenberry is a pink frankenstein monster and cereal mascot used by Fr0stfur. Personality Frankenberry is solemn and energetic, often roaming about the halls of the Haunted Mansion. However, if disturbed, he will go on a rampage to sell as many boxes of his cereal as possible. Even greater is his hatred for rival cereal mascots Count Chocula, BooBerry, Fruity Yummy Mummy, and Fruit Brute. History The Breakfast Hauntings In Transylvania, the mansion housing Frankenberry came to life and attacked. While it was eventually cut in half, the four monsters living there, including Frankenberry, were awoken and fought against the attacker: Pearl Blizzard. Frankenberry first rammed into Pearl Blizzard from the side, who slashed back with chainswords. Next the cereal mascot punched the jaeger opponent in the face, only to be hit by chainswords in retaliation yet again. He rammed into her again, only to be thrown to the ground. At that point, it became clear who all the monsters were, and Frankenberry found out to his horror that he had been working with his old rivals: Count Chocula, BooBerry, and Fruity Yummy Mummy. They then became enemies in battle. Frankenberry first sent a boulder of berry cereal at Pearl Blizzard. As she got hit, blasting him and the others with her facial maser, they all made it rain down cereal with the force of small meteorites. As Gamoni, Zaranga, Gallibon, and CenturyHedo came to cause more chaos, the cereal mascots each tried to convince them that their cereal was the best; Frankenberry followed Count Chocula's lead and threw a spoon at Gamoni. This wasn't very effective, as she and the others began to attack the cereal mascots. Sending an electric berry cereal chunk at Gallibon, Count Chocula suddenly accused Frankenberry of his cereal turning into CenturyHedo. Disgusted, Frankenberry fired back and accused Chocula, electrocuting the vampire next. Count Chocula attacked with chocolate beams and Frankenberry with electricity, both getting CenturyHedo in the middle. Count Chocula bit into Frankenberry to suck his cereal blood, but he broke free. Frankenberry then got behind Gamoni and shocked her. When he was punched in the face, he hit back with an electrified fist that floored Gamoni. As CenturyHedo spewed chunks of acid at him, Frankenberry held him and place and electrocuted him, revealing the smog monster's weakness to electricity. CenturyHedo tried to stop him, but failed. Suddenly, a figure who revealed himself as Fruit Brute came and rammed into Count Chocula. Unable to fight back, the werewolf soon incapacitated him. Next came Frankenberry. Unable to react, a TV was plugged into him and he saw a commercial for Fruit Brute cereal. Excited, Frankenberry rushed off to the grocery store, leaving the fight and ending it in a loss for the cereal monster. Election Day Only a week or so after this, Election Day came. Frankenberry was confident, but he would soon be proven wrong. The evil demon SpookGoji had been hire by Count Chocula to take out his cereal mascot competitors. As SpookGoji went for BooBerry, Count Chocula and SpookGoji's minion, Mothra.exe, came for Frankenberry in his tower. Awakening, Frankenberry was hit head-on by a chocolate beam. Bellowing in surprise, Frankenberry was caught off-guard as Mothra.exe hit him with red-and-black powder that burned him. As he regained his senses, the Frankenstein-monster cereal mascot smashed Count Chocula straight through a wall. Mothra.exe bled from the eyes and teleported next to Frankenberry, impaling him with her tail. Enraged, Frankenberry threw her out a window. Count Chocula hit Frankenberry hard with a boulder of chocolate cereal, only to be punched down once again. Frankenberry reared back, only for Mothra.exe to electrocute him with black lightning. Falling down, Count Chocula bit into the berry cereal mascot and began to drain his blood. Suddenly, Frankenberry shook Chocula off. Ignoring a slash from Mothra.exe's tail, he flicked a switch and began to electrocute himself. Surging with sparks, Frankenberry punched Mothra.exe head on, shocking her. He next headbutted Count Chocula, stunning the vampire. As he fired a chocolate beam, Frankenberry easily countered it with pink electricity. Appearing behind Frankenberry, SpookGoji suddenly was in Frankenberry's face, screaming. Stunned, Frankenberry couldn't react as Mothra.exe blasted him with her red antenna beam. Next, Count Chocula bit deep into Frankenberry's neck, draining the monster of all his blood and killing him. That day, Count Chocula gained his position of Halloween cereal mascot, and SpookGoji gained a new, powerful ally in Count Chocula. Abilities *Able to control Frakenberry cereal *Controls electricity *Physically strong *Immune to electric attacks Weaknesses *Pretty slow on land Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Joke Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)